


It's Complicated

by AlwaysWithEntropy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FrostBite ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thor being dumb, i don't know where i am going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/pseuds/AlwaysWithEntropy
Summary: Once again Loki found himself in an disadvantageous situation and once again it is Thor's fault





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [G33kinthepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/gifts).



> Dear G33kinthepink, 
> 
> I'm honestly going to botch this ship so badly it this story will go down like the Titanic. I will not do this ship justice because I have never seen the Venom movie but I'm going to wing it and use Wikipedia! :) I like this ship and yours is the only one so I had to do something. Thank you for gracing us with the gift of "A Wolf In Wolf's Clothing". It has inspired me and I'm hoping this will be like the domino effect and more and more people will start writing. It's also kinda of thrilling to be the 2nd one writing something on it! Please except my humble offering. There is most likely going to be mistakes. (sorry)
> 
> -AlwaysWithEntropy

In this very moment, Loki very much hated Thor with a passion. They were exploring ancient temple ruins built into a side of a mountain. The temple was highly warded so they had to get there on foot instead of the Bifrost and they were forced to walk through a forest and not to mention the temple was also infested with traps! So not only did Loki’s feet hurt, he now had to repeatedly save his brother from his foolish blundering! His brother seemed to have a gift from triggering them. 

He was going to have a peaceful afternoon with Frigga and Thor had to burst in and drag him off for “brotherly bonding.” We are going to have so much fun he said. Better than being cooped up inside he said! Now he had to listen to him talk on and on about Thor’s previous adventures with the warriors 3. 

“Click!” 

Loki tackled his brother down as a barrage of poisonous arrows came flying out of the wall. That was the 6th time he had to save his brother! 

“Stop trigger traps you imbecile!” he hissed. 

Thor grinned at him, “Why would I need to when I have you, brother of mine, to watch my back!” Loki got up and pulled Thor off the ground. Thor turned back around, “As I was saying we were corned by bandits then Sif had the smartest idea to…” 

Loki drowned Thor out by reciting his mantra

Thor is 1,500 years old and I am 1,070  
If Thor lives to typical Asgardian age which is 5000 and so do I  
Then I will have at 430 years to live without Thor. I just have to be patient  
430 years where I do not have to suffer through Thor’s idiotic personality

He repeated that until he felt like he could handle Thor again. 

“Hey look brother we made it!” cheered Thor. It was true they had made it to the inner sanctum or at least the doors of it. Thor blindly pushed them open. 

“Thor wait!” shouted Loki, “There might be traps!” Thor froze, but as the door swung open all that was revealed was a pedestal with something on it and a carcass of a dead guard animal. No traps were triggered by the opening of the door. Poor thing, Loki thought, It must have died from thirst. He turned back to Thor who was bounding into the room with excitement. “Thor you cannot go rushing into things head first!” he scolded.

“Watch me!” Thor called back. Loki huffed and gave his attention to something else.

Loki marveled at the wall carvings depicting a strange dark figure terrorizing small figures. Loki wrinkled his brow, “Thor I don’t think this is a temple…” But Thor was too engrossed in staring at the object on the pedestal. Loki made his way over to him. The thing up close was a vase decorated in sealing symbols. It made Loki feel uneasy. ”Thor I don’t think we should touch that.” 

“Too late!” He crowed triumphantly. Thor already grabbed the vase. There was another dreadful click and the building's foundation started to rumble. 

“Thor we have got to go now!” 

Thor just nodded and dashed out the door. 

They rushed out the entrance just as the building collapsed. Loki was bent over huffing and puffing wishing the daggers he was glaring at Thor actually could impale his colossal idiot of a brother. The stupid oaf had the gall to laugh after the near-death experience and was still carrying that accursed vase!

“We could have died Thor!” he hissed. “Stop smiling like a Buffoon.” He paused thinking over what he just said, “Well I suppose you are one, but this is not the appropriate situation for laughter.” 

Loki straightened up and pushed his hair out of his face trying to regain some dignity. 

“ Brother you don’t understand it's the almost dying part that is the most fun! Can’t you feel the adrenaline! ” Thor exclaimed 

“You would have died 6 times over if I was not here idiot,” Loki replied flatly. 

“I know it was great! Nothing like shared trauma to push two brothers closer together am I right!” 

“I hate you.” 

“Love you to brother!” 

Loki rolled his eyes, “Let’s just get out of here. I have had enough adventure today.

"Awww, don’t let the fun end just yet Loki! I have heard a cavern that houses a ferocious dragon that I wanted to explore!” He said throwing his free arm around Loki. He raised the arm around Loki’s shoulder trying to get him to envision what Thor was seeing, “ Just think about it. We slay the dragon, bring its head back, our father honors us and we feast all night!” 

Loki shook off Thor’s arm, “ You can. I’m going back.” He started off without Thor. 

“Such a stick in the mud,” Thor mumbled, but he trotted after Loki anyway tucking the vase undeath one arm. He followed Loki back into the forest. “Loki wait up!” Finding the position he was currently holding the vase unsuitable for catching up to Loki he switched positions to hold the vase out in front of him instead. Loki was only walking so Thor made up ground quickly. He was taken by surprise when Loki suddenly stopped and turned around. 

“Careful there is a root.” 

The warning came too late because Thor was already tripping on said root. Thor made sure to keep his arms out in front of him while he fell so he didn’t crush the vase under his weight. 

Loki looked down on him. “ What did I just say Thor,” he said exasperatedly. “ Keep going like that and you will break the vase you worked so hard for.” 

Thor got up annoyed, “ Last time I checked this was a joint venture maybe you should do your part and carry the vase!” He tried shoving the vase toward Loki, but Loki backed out of range. 

“I stopped you from dying Stupid! I didn’t want to be here in the first place. The least you could do is carry the vase! Why did you grab it anyway!” 

“I don’t know!” Thor defended “But I’m not carrying it any longer, especially when you are going to criticize my carrying skills! You take it. ” 

“You wanted it! You have to carry it! Besides if you don't won't to get scolded maybe you should be more careful.” Loki retorted. 

Thor didn’t want to lose the argument so he held out the vase again, “ Fine if you won’t carry it I’ll drop it.” 

“Wow, who knew the might Thunderer was so childish and petty.” Loki’s voice was laced with sarcasm. 

Thor was unperturbed, “One…” 

“Thor do not be unreasonable now.” 

“Two…” 

Loki didn’t move but visibly tensed. He didn't trust what was in that vase if someone took this many precautions to guard it. 

“Three!” 

Thor let go of the vase. Loki dived to catch it. The brothers held their breath as the vase hit the dirt. Loki landing a few inches off from it. They exhaled when the vase didn’t break. Loki snatched it up quickly. 

“What the!” He exclaimed as he saw his hands covered in black ooze. He examined the vase. There was a major crack in the vase which was where the liquid was coming from. “You cracked the vase you bumbling moron!” 

“I wasn't the one who didn’t catch it!” 

“No you were the one who dropped it in the first place!” he hissed. He smiled when he saw the stupefied brother’s face. Finally, he shut up! 

“B...B...Brother.” Thor stuttered

“What is it, Thor? Spit it out.” Loki barked. 

Thor pointed, “Your hands!” He cried. 

“Yes they are covered in a black fluid, what about them?” He held up the one that wasn’t holding the vase then stopped. “Oh… that might be a problem.” 

His hand was no longer covered in the black stuff. He looked at his other hand. The last of the black goo was draining out of the vase and onto his hand, but instead of pooling over and dripping onto the ground it was being absorbed into his hand. He immediately dropped the vase where it finally broke. He shook his arm up and down trying to get it off before it was fully absorbed, it wasn’t working but he got a strange feeling to give up and let it pool away into him, so he gave up and watched oddly detached to see the rest of it sinking into his hand. Thor was also transfixed and did nothing to stop the process. 

They waited a crucial minute for something to happen after the liquid had entirely disappeared inside Loki.

Loki looked himself up and down. Twisting his body trying to get a look at his back. 

He looked at Thor after a sufficient self-examination, “That could have turned out much worse.” he mused before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is not minded! I hope you enjoyed! Honestly I wrote this so fast... I just wanted to get it out there. Frostbite is an underappreciated ship. Come on authors there is loads of things you can do with this pairing! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
